


Ducklings

by autumnwolf99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Aurors, Ducks, F/M, Fluff, Hermione/Ron is only mentioned/implied, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwolf99/pseuds/autumnwolf99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are Aurors and partners, and Harry has been tasked with teaching Draco a bit about the muggle world. One-shot, fluffy, driving, and ducks.<br/>Please excuse the extraordinarily original title. I'm extraordinarily bad at giving things titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ducklings

It’s been 5 years since the war ended, 4 years since Harry and Draco started dating, and 3 years since they sped through Auror training. The year after the war when they had not been dating was hard - They both had unrelenting nightmares, they both had overwhelming guilt problems, Harry had problems with trust and paranoia, and Draco had problems with his father and eating. When they re-met after the war, it started in yelling and a duel, and somehow ended in them ranting about their problems to each other, both of them getting drunk, and both of them passing out in Ron’s room, in varying stages of undressed and in possession of the wrong wands. Waking up to Ron’s screaming when he got home from Hermione’s the next day was not fun, especially since Ron refused to let them take any pepper-upper or hangover potion for an hour after the screaming.

  
They decided to become Aurors together, went through the training together, and graduated together. Harry excelled in defensive magic unsurprisingly, and transfiguration and charms, surprisingly. Draco excelled in the dark arts and potions unsurprisingly, and wards and healing, surprisingly. No one was surprised when they were made partners (partially because they were both top of the class, no one could put up with Harry’s antics besides Draco, and everyone was somewhat afraid of Draco or someone trying to do something to Draco, but that’s besides the point). Their first year as Aurors was relatively uneventful - even being the Chosen One and an ex-Death Eater didn’t get them to fully skip the boring initiate Auror missions - but their second year got them some field time and more chances at valid jobs that required spellwork above a Hogwarts third year’s levels.

  
Now, Harry was tasked with teaching Draco about muggles. Draco was no longer completely hateful of muggles or anything of the sort, but he still knew next to nothing about them. This started a few problems whenever they got sent out on any missions that required muggle interaction… Harry himself went out into the muggle world almost directly after the war ended, in order to catch up on anything muggle-related he might’ve missed, check in on his ever-ungrateful uncle, somewhat ungrateful aunt, and surprisingly grateful cousin, and during that time, he had learned to drive. Draco, however, had never been fully in the muggle world for any period of time at all, and the ministry decided that needed to be fixed.

  
That was how the Great Harry Potter ended up in the passenger’s seat of a sleek black ministry car with Draco Malfoy driving. Harry wasn’t going to lie, it had been terrifying at first; Draco had been annoyed and pouty (though he would deny ever pouting - it was beneath him to pout), and an annoyed-pouty Draco made for a careless, somewhat reckless driver. To put it simply, it was a good thing Harry was in Gryffindor. Once Harry convinced Draco to take it seriously, and mentioned that the ministry would restrict the types of jobs they’d be sent on if Draco couldn't learn basic muggle knowledge, Draco became a fast learner. He was surprisingly good at driving, ignoring the fact he always drove on the fast side, and unlike Harry, he got parallel parking right away. He also revelled in the fact “Gryffindor” red meant stop, and “Slytherin” green meant go.

  
It amused Harry to no end that Draco turned out to be a passive-aggressive driver, instead of exploding and raging at everyone like he expected, and it amused him that Draco always whined about having to stop to let muggles cross the street, even though he never hesitated to stop and did so even when he could’ve easily gone and made the next car stop for said muggles. Sadly, Draco’s fast learning meant they’d have to go back to the ministry quicker, and they were heading back now, after Draco’s necessary rant about how they could’ve just apparated but noooo, he had to drive back, even though it’d take like 10 more minutes.

  
So when Draco started slowing down in the middle of a road for no apparent reason, still 4 minutes from their destination, Harry frowned and looked over at him, wondering what was wrong because really, Draco had just finished ranting about the drive taking longer and now he was slowing down and willingly prolonging it…? Draco was just kind of smiling and watching the road though, so Harry turned and looked out the window… to find some ducks crossing the road. Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater, current Auror, I’ll-bite-your-head-off-if-you-look-at-me-the-wrong-way dark expert and potions master wizard, had stopped a car… to let ducks cross the road. Harry didn’t have the amount of self-discipline or control that would’ve been needed for him not to laugh.

  
This caused Draco to glance at Harry, not understanding what the other found so amusing. “What?” When Harry just shook his head and motioned towards the ducks, Draco frowned, “They needed to cross the road. Some else might’ve hit them.”

  
When Harry didn’t stop laughing, Draco got annoyed and admittedly, a bit embarrassed. “Harry, what? I couldn’t just let someone hit them. They’re ducks, that would’ve been horrible! Besides, they’re so… cute. I mean look at them, there’s a bunch of little ones following the bigger one and they’re yellow and fluffy and…. Potter stop laughing, I couldn’t let baby ducks die!”

  
Harry, of course, did not stop laughing because that was just the funniest thing in the world. His boyfriend, the one over half the department and ministry was scared of, not only stopped to let ducks cross the road, but proceeded to defend the ducks and call them cute. It was just too good to be true, honestly… and rather adorable of Draco.  
“It’s really not that funny!” Draco complained, pouting slightly and turning away from Harry, back towards the road and the ducks. “Would you have killed the ducks? They’re just babies and… and ducks are useful, you know! Their feathers are used in certain potions, and their eggs-”

  
“You’re adorable” Harry stated out-loud, cutting Draco off because if he allowed Draco to keep trying to find ways to defend himself for stopping a car to let ducks cross the road, he’d never stop laughing.

  
“You’re insufferable” Draco muttered, pointedly looking away from Harry as the ducks finished crossing the road and he began driving again. It had nothing to do with how red his face got, of course not. And he totally did not flee as soon as they got back to the ministry, why would he do that? Harry could check them back in and write the report for today by himself, after all.

  
If the report Harry turned in at the end of the day mentioned his boyfriend stopping a car to let ducks cross the road… well, he was just properly reporting what happened… and if Draco found a new plush duck or picture of a duck on his desk every single day for the next month, he obviously had nothing to do with it. Just like he had nothing to do with Ron and Hermione somehow finding out about it, and Blaise and Luna finding out about it, and… ok, so maybe he did have something to do with it, but Draco couldn’t prove it and therefore could only yell at him for a short time.

**Author's Note:**

> credit to otpprompts on tumblr, since I got the idea from this post:  
> Imagine your OTP is driving down a road when a mama duck and her ducklings decide to cross the road. Traffic stops in the meantime. Person A thinks the ducks are so cute, but Person B thinks that Person A’s reaction is even cuter.


End file.
